Skating
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Kjelle narrowly manages to convince Iniabi to come ice skating with her, in an attempt to bond more as a married couple.


"Kjelle... I don't think this is such a good idea." Iniabi said uncomfortably.

The dark olive haired girl, clothed in purple winter gear after having traded her usual armor for it, spun around and gave him an indulgent smile.

"You need to learn how to have a little more fun, Iniabi." Kjelle said.

Iniabi knew how to have fun. Reading or talking walks was fun. Meanwhile, walking and sliding about on ice, no matter how thick his third wife claimed it to be, did not seem fun at all. At yet, here he was, standing on the edge of the frozen river with wobbly knees and a chill running down his spine. Kjelle had already stepped onto the ice with ease, the Knight-Queen apparently determined to start skating circles around him even before he'd even taken another step. And she was loving every minute of it.

"It is a way to bond with each other... a way to bring us closer together." Kjelle explained, giving the same argument that she'd given him since this was first brought up.

Iniabi stayed exactly where he was.

"Sure it is. But I've never really... done this before. We're going to be 'bonding' over me falling over all the time!" Iniabi said dryly.

Watching as Kjelle twirled around on the ice, Iniabi couldn't help but smile softly. His third wife really was enchanting. Kjelle moved back to the riverbank and held her hands out.

"You don't know that until you try. It's not too hard." Kjelle said.

Iniabi crossed his arms defiantly.

"No thank you." Iniabi said.

He knew what happened to people who fell through ice and into the freezing water below. The lucky ones had been pulled out, but still lost limbs due to the cold. Most of them didn't last much longer than that, though.

"I'm fine with just watch..." Iniabi started to say.

He was cut off as Kjelle grabbed his hands and pulled him onto the ice to join her, almost pulling him into the middle. Thinking quickly, he tugged his hands free and struggled to make his way back to the shore, his feet dancing all over the ice like he was a newborn deer. Before Kjelle could try and help him, his feet slid out from under him entirely and he found himself landing on his behind, groaning in pain as the impact of the fall shot through him. Kjelle's giggles didn't help with the pain.

"Thank you... thank you very much." Iniabi muttered dryly, crawling over to the bank and pushing himself to his feet.

Kjelle grabbed his elbows in a strong grip.

"Here... why don't you try it like this?" Kjelle asked.

She turned the dark blue haired man around, pushed one of her feet forward, and gently nudged his foot in a silent instruction for it to follow her movement. Still unsure, Iniabi did his best to copy her. Kjelle beamed at him.

"There we go." Kjelle muttered.

She helped the Exalt to move his other foot and then the previous one so they'd taken a full step forward.

"Keep going." Kjelle ordered.

Choosing not to focus on the fact that she was talking to him like he was nothing but a young child, Iniabi kept his focus on every single step that he took. Until he could take a step forwards without the iron grip on his arms, this was still a terrible idea. Kjelle, on the other hand, was loving every moment of it.

"You see? This isn't so bad, right?" Kjelle asked softly.

The soft smile was still on her face as she loosened her grip, only holding onto one of his arms. Iniabi remained silent, wobbling slightly at the loss of half of his support. And then Kjelle let go of him completely, sending him crashing back down to the ground, groaning in pain as he landed on his back. Kjelle gasped and dropped down to her knees, scooped up his head in her arms, and tried not to laugh. Iniabi grunted.

"And this is really how you bond with each other?" Iniabi asked.

He pulled himself back up on his elbows, wincing at the aches and pains that spread throughout his back. Kjelle giggled, leaned in, and dropped a kiss on the younger man's lips.

"Oh yes, love. Oh yes." Kjelle replied.


End file.
